The present invention relates to a gaming machine.
A conventional gaming machine includes a plurality of gaming terminals, terminal controllers provided for the respective gaming terminals to cause each gaming terminal to execute a game, and a center controller controlling the terminal controllers. Such a conventional gaming machine is disclosed in, for example, the specification of Published U.S. Application No. 2006/0009283.
Each terminal controller individually runs a basic game for the associated gaming terminal, and awards a payout based on the base game. The center controller provides a common game, in which two or more players compete against one another for various jackpots, such as a progressive jackpot and a mystery jackpot, through the gaming terminals. Thus, how to run a common game at each gaming terminal has traditionally been an important element of improving the entertainment characteristic in the gaming machine having the plurality of gaming terminals.
Among such common games, there is a common game which allows a player satisfying a predetermined qualification requirement to participate therein. More specifically, the player obtains, in a basic game, points or qualification time for participating in a common game, and whether to allow the player to participate in the common game is determined based on the points or qualification time.
A common game requires the participation of more than one player. In this regard, because the progress of the game is different among the players, obtained points or qualification time required for participating in the common game are different among the players. This is problematic in that a player's points or qualification time having been obtained may become of no use, when other players cannot obtain enough points or qualification time.
To solve this problem, a part of the obtained points or qualification time may be returned to the players in some way. In this regard, this may be achieved by increasing the payout rates in common games. However, the payout rates in common games are already high, and further increasing the payout rates may be perceived as too thrilling for players who want to calmly enjoy playing common games and basic games.